zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Woods
The Forbidden Woods is the second dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is located near the island of the Forest Haven on the Great Sea. Story Link arrives at the Forest Haven in search of Farore's Pearl. The Great Deku Tree, who protects the Koroks who live there, promises to give Link the pearl once the annual Korok Ceremony, vital to the safety of the Koroks, has taken place. However, a Korok named Makar accidentally fell into the woods while flying over it, so the ceremony cannot take place. The Great Deku Tree decides that Link's arrival on the island was fated to happen. So, knowing that heroic deeds are expected of Link, he sends Link to the Forbidden Woods to rescue Makar. One of the Koroks points out that Link cannot fly to the Forbidden Woods since he is too light, and he can't sail to the entrance either. So, the Deku Tree grows a Deku Leaf on one of his crowns, which will allow Link to fly to the Forbidden Woods. Link utilizes several Boko Buds to reach the Deku Leaf and proceeds to the Forbidden Woods with the help of the "Wind's Requiem," which allows Link to change the direction of the wind and guide his flight with the Deku Leaf. In the dungeon, Link eventually defeats a Mothula and acquires the Boomerang, which can target multiple objects, stun enemies, and cut vines, stems, and ropes. At the end of the dungeon, Link finally locates Makar, but upon Link's arrival Makar is abruptly swallowed by the boss Kalle Demos. After defeating the enormous plant creature with his Boomerang, Makar is released from the beast. Makar feels guilty for flying over the Forbidden Woods after he learns that the Great Deku Tree sent Link to rescue him. Once the pair return to the Forest Haven, though, the Great Deku Tree forgives Makar since he is just glad that Makar is safe now. As promised, the Great Deku Tree gives Farore's Pearl to Link. Link is also able to see the Korok's annual ceremony. Makar plays a song on his violin, and the other Koroks begin to sing as the Great Deku Tree releases seeds from its branches, which the Koroks will plant on islands across the Great Sea. After the ceremony, Link departs the Forest Haven and sets off to his next destination. Dungeon This dungeon is home to many monstrous plants and insects, including the boss, Kalle Demos. The only way in for a human is by flying over from the top of Forest Haven with the Deku Leaf with the wind blowing in its direction. Koroks can obviously fly in, but are forbidden (hence the name) by the Great Deku Tree. Boko Buds commonly grow in the dungeon and can be used to reach the many high ledges as well as to replenish magic. Some parts of the dungeon contains what looks like poisoned swamp water like the variety seen in Woodfall Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, but the water is safe to swim in. Upon talking to various Koroks one of them says "We Koroks used to once live in the Forbidden Woods a very long time ago. If you see any very large stumps they might be ruined houses!" This leads to the speculation that the Forbidden Woods (or at least part of it) might have been part of the original Kokiri Forest. Items *Boomerang *Heart Container *Farore's Pearl Enemies *Boko Baba *Dexivine *Green ChuChu *Morth *Mothula *Octorok *Peahat Mini-bosses *Moblin (x2) *Winged Mothula Boss *Kalle Demos Lost Woods Some believe the Forbidden Woods to be the Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This theory can be disputed by the simple fact that in Ocarina of Time, the Lost Woods wasn't on a mountain of any great size. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons